


Lady Macbeth's Suicide

by Brat2001



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: An alternate, modern day representation of Lady Macbeth's suicide.





	Lady Macbeth's Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme TRIGGER WARNING.

She stood trembling above an abyss. Her body shook with cold and anticipation. Trainer-clad feet gripped the overhanging rock, cold and slippery. Eyes of the darkest green, full of despair and misery, took in the magnificent plunge that the waterfall took. Strong wind blew her midnight-black hair away from a thin, almost gaunt, face making her shiver all the harder as it cut through her thin clothing, chilling her to the bone. Her black t-shirt and jeans did not provide much protection from the elements.

Below her, the falls joined a river that flowed through the green expanse of valley and into a reservoir, grey as it reflected the dark clouds above. The sun’s struggle to penetrate the clouds seemed to amuse her, red lips twitching at the corners as she looked up. The valley looked gloomy, trees towering even from her position above them as they moved in the breeze. Grass as green as her eyes rippled, almost in slow motion, spreading across the valley as far as the eye could see. It was the perfect place to die.

Eyes gleaming with determination, she looked down yet again. She was just so tired! She didn’t want to feel like this any more, her emotions out of control and the urge to hurt herself, to get revenge for those she had wronged, too strong to resist. This was why she had come here, it was completely abandoned, no-one around to stop her.

With an ice-cold trembling hand, she removed the dagger from her bag and brought it to her left wrist. Duncan… Banquo… Fleance… the five guards… 

For each name, she brought the dagger sharply across her wrist, a cut for each she had wronged. Guilt was eating her alive, this was the only way she had found to release it. Blood ran in streams down her arms, dripping onto the rock far below, staining it red and then dripping into the water.

The pain was almost a relief, the knowledge that soon, very soon, it would all be over. No longer would she have to keep up the act of normality, she would soon be free.

Her vision started to dim and a sudden weakness caused her to almost fall, keeping her balance through sheer determination. The dagger fell with a clatter, slipping over the edge of the rock that she was stood upon and falling for what seemed like forever. With complete certainty, she took one last deep breath, and took that last step into open air.

The body of the almost-anorexic woman fell, almost in slow motion, midnight hair flaring around her. Her face was smiling, happy even as she fell to her death. The fall was approximately two hundred metres, more than far enough to kill her, especially with the blood loss that she was already suffering and the water that flowed through the sharp rocks far below.

A series of cracks rang through the valley, echoing eerily, as the body hit the rocks after what felt like eternity. Blood seeped into the water, spreading like the reddest of inks, rapidly contaminating the water. The corpse lay sprawled across the rocks at the edge of the water. The rib cage had caved in, one leg was twisted underneath her and the majority of the blood was escaping from her head. Once jet-black hair was now matted with red and her wrist lay on display, leaking gently. Bits of what had once been her ribs had pierced through her skin and her lungs.

In contrast to the rather gory sight, her face was peaceful and still smiling eerily.


End file.
